


Outfoxed!

by taiyakisoba



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, F/F, Light Bondage, Multi, Shapeshifting, Yuri, wakamezake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyakisoba/pseuds/taiyakisoba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ordinary witch and well-known moocher Kirisame Marisa is eager for a taste of the saké recently donated to the Hakurei shrine, but when she encounters an old rival with the same idea, she soon finds herself sampling something else entirely!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outfoxed!

Marisa heard laughter as she trotted, broom in hand, through the torii at the front of the Hakurei shrine.

_Damn. So someone else got here before me!_

She sighed. Well, it would have to be a party then, rather than an intimate little drinking bout between best friends. But just who could have found out about the sake and its donation to the shrine in such a little time?

Marisa had heard of it from Kourin himself. She’s been loitering around outside Kourindou, wondering just where he was, when Rinnosuke came riding down the street of the village in a horse and cart. There was cask after cask of sake on the back of it and the horse was struggling to pull its burden. Marisa had of course wasted no time in hopping up beside him and wheedling the story out of him. 

“Well, it’s not really a secret,” said Rinnosuke, pushing his glasses further up on his nose. “For some reason all this sake appeared in Muenzuka, out at the end of the Road of Reconsideration, apparently dumped here from the Outside World. Yukari asked me to take charge of it so that it doesn’t fall into the wrong hands.”

“Knowing Yukari, after taking her own share, I bet,” said Marisa with a grin.

“Well,” said Rinnosuke, scratching his nose. “There is such a thing as a ‘finder’s fee’, after all. And this sake will fetch a good price.” He sighed. “It’s turned up at just the right time, actually. The bottom has fallen out of the market for odd antiques; if it wasn’t for you and Reimu and Ran, I’d probably be little more than a hermit.”

Marisa eyed the sake hungrily. “So, Kourin,” she said, letting her hand drop onto his as it held the reins and leaning closer so that her breasts were pressing against his side. “Do you think I could have a barrel or two, you know, for a taste-test? Just to see they’re not poisoned or anything.” 

Rinnosuke chuckled indulgently. “Marisa, if I gave you one of these for nothing, everyone would expect the same. Then I really _would_ be out of business. Besides, you couldn’t drink all this on your own. I’ve seen you drunk. You’re a danger to yourself and others.” 

“Aw, c’mon,” Marisa continued, pulling on his arm. “I wasn’t going to drink it all myself. I was going to share it with Reimu.”

Rinnosuke clicked his fingers. “Ah! Well, if you want to try it, you should probably go visit Reimu then. Yukari said she was going to leave some of her share as a donation to the Hakurei shrine. Of course, a miko is permitted to take a small amount for herself from whatever is offered to the god.”

Marisa’s eyes lit up. “Thanks Kourin! You’re a pal.”

Then she was up on her broomstick and wending her way to the shrine as quickly as the wind could take her.

Not quick enough, as it turned out. The voices were hard to pick out, but one must be Reimu’s. The other was still too indistinct, but it was definitely not Yukari’s. That old hag had a very distinctive affected laugh, and whoever was with Reimu was braying like a donkey. 

Marisa sighed a breath of relief. Whoever it was, they’d be a lot easier to send packing than that clingy gap-demon. Why Reimu put up with her hanging around the shrine and trying to feel her up was a total mystery.

 _That’s_ my _job after all!_

Marisa stopped at the corner of the shrine and waited, listening. Part of her wanted to just burst in on the two of them, but she had the strangest feeling. There was something familiar about the mystery guest’s voice.

Reimu’s voice, conspiratorial. “...and she had her hand on Chen’s thigh. As soon as she saw me, of course, that hand came flying off as if Chen had suddenly turned to lava or something.”

Reimu’s deep chuckle, joined by braying laughter. Then the mystery girl’s voice, strangely familiar. “Well, her and Ran aren’t mother and daughter, right? And Chen is about a hundred, so it’s fine, ain’t it?”

Marisa wracked her brains. _Ain’t it_? Who talked like that?

As their conversation continued, Marisa’s curiosity got the better of her. She slipped off her hat and stuck her head around the corner of the shrine and looked out. Sitting on the porch was Reimu, and next to her was a pretty blonde-haired girl with a braid wearing a frilly black petticoated-dress that looked just like her... 

Laughing, Reimu’s companion turned her head and Marisa gasped.

The girl didn’t just look like her... it _was_ her!

Marisa flung herself out of sight, back against the shrine, her heart racing. What the hell was happening? Then it slowly dawned on her, and a smile broke out on her face.

On the porch, Reimu noticed the Marisa sitting beside her look suddenly troubled.

“What’s the matter?” 

“Oh, I thought I saw something,” she said, frowning.

Reimu chuckled. “Lightweight. You’ve only had a couple of cups and you’re already seeing things.”

The blonde girl punched her on the shoulder. “Hey, who are you calling a lightweight?” She downed her cup and looked at Reimu, arching her eyebrows. The miko smiled, shrugged, drained her own cup and held it out for Marisa to refill.

“Man, this is some good stuff, ain’t it?”

Reimu nodded.

Suddenly, there was a flash from inside the shrine and the chiming of a bell.

“What’s that?” asked Marisa, her eyes widening in surprise. 

Reimu glanced at her and muttered, “Oh, it’s the yin-yang ball. Yukari must be trying to contact me for some reason.” She frowned. “She hasn’t used it for a long time, though. She usually just gaps herself over here without warning.”

Marisa arched her eyebrows as she took another sip of the sake. There was further flashing and chiming and Reimu stood up with a sigh. “I’m sorry, Marisa. I really should get this.”

Moments later she burst out of the shrine.

“Sorry!” she cried as she ran past Marisa, who was still in mid-sip. “That was Ran. There’s an incident over at Mayohiga and they need my help.”

Marisa blinked. “Uh, do you want me come along?”

Reimu looked back and shook her head. “No, it’s okay. Ran asked me to come alone for some reason.” She leaped up into the air and shouted back down to Marisa as she flew off, her voice trailing away into the distance. “I’ll be right back, so don’t you dare drink the rest of that sake!”

After a while, the Marisa sitting on the porch stood up and walked a little way into the grounds of the shrine, looking up into the air. Then she returned to the porch, grinning and rubbing her hands.

“More sake for me, then!” she murmured in delight. She plumped herself back down on the porch, drained her still almost-full cup in one swig, then poured herself another which quickly followed the first down her throat. 

“Now that’s not exactly lady-like, is it?” came a voice.

The Marisa on the porch took the cup from her lips as she glanced about, slowly rising to her feet. She took a single step forward, ready to sprint away, when the real Marisa dropped down behind her from where she’d been hiding on the roof. She grabbed her double in a bear-hug from behind, trapping her arms, and the sake-cup slipped clattering from her fingers onto the porch.

“Let go of me!” cried the double, squirming to escape.

“Uh uh,” said the real Marisa, shaking her head and grinning. “Not ‘til you tell me what the big idea is. You’re a fox-youkai, ain’t you? Or maybe one of those tricky tanuki...”

Her double began to kick out her legs as she struggled, but Marisa just held on tighter. “Hey now, you really should be careful. If you keep squirming around like that you’re going to get me all hot and bothered.” She let her hands slide across her double’s body. “And I won’t be responsible for anything that happens as a result.”

“What... what are you doing?” the fake Marisa demanded as she felt the real Marisa’s hands slip up onto her breasts.

The real Marisa brought her lips to her double’s ears. “You’ve got some guts, stealing that sake before I could. I’m just going to have to take what you owe me out of this body of yours. Or mine, I guess I should say.” She chuckled.

Her double gasped as Marisa began to paw at her chest.

“Hehe,” the witch murmured in her ear. “Not bad. They’re a bit smaller than the real ones, though.” She found her double’s rapidly stiffening nipples under the cotton of the blouse and pinched them. The fake Marisa cried out and all at once two triangular, tufted ears appeared on the top of her head.

“So kitsune it is,” said Marisa. “You the same one as before?”

The kitsune-Marisa said nothing and instead began struggling again. But Marisa squeezed her breasts sharply until she stopped.

“Are you going to answer me, or am I going to have to start pinching again?”

“No!” cried the kitsune. “No, please don’t. I... I didn’t mean any harm. I just heard that the shrine had received a donation of sake and I wanted to...”

Marisa tutted. “You made a mistake trying this old trick again, ya know.”

“I’m sorry,” said the kitsune, her eyes pleading. “If you let me go, I promise I won’t do it again.”

“Weelll,” said Marisa. “I don’t know. You youkai are pretty tricky, after all. I don’t know if I can trust you at your word.” She pushed her double forward onto her knees and pulled her arms behind her back. The kitsune struggled to get back onto her feet but Marisa was too quick. With one hand she undid the ribbon at the back of her dress and quickly tied it around the kitsune’s wrists.

“What... what are you doing? Let me go!”

Marisa shook her head. “Nah, I don’t think so. Not right yet.” She pulled the ribbon tighter then, jerking the kitsune to her feet, she frog-marched her into the shrine itself. She opened the oshiire with her free hand and pulled out one of the shimanawa-ropes that Reimu used to cordon off sacred areas on the shrine’s grounds. She then pushed the kitsune back onto the futon and knelt down beside her, grabbing hold of her kicking legs and carefully bound them together at the heels with the corded rope.

Now on her back, her arms and legs immobile, the kitsune lay there, her gold eyes wide and fearful. Marisa leaned over her and the kitsune, alarmed, tried to worm her way out from under her. The witch stopped her by placing a hand firmly between her breasts.

“Don’t bother trying to escape,” said Marisa. “If these shimanawa-ropes can keep Yukari’s powers under wraps, there’s no way a low-level youkai you can escape from them.”

“What are you going to do to me?” whispered the kitsune.

“Oh, nothing you won’t like,” said Marisa, grinning. “So long as you don’t struggle. You see, I just want to see how good a job you’ve done copying me.” Her eyes slid all over the kitsune’s face. ”You know, apart from those ears of yours, you look almost exactly like me. And this time you remembered to put the braid on the right side.” She reached out and let the braid fall loosely through her hand. “I like that. Attention to detail.”

The kitsune’s eyes grew wider as Marisa’s hands slipped across to the collar of her blouse. “I guess that kinda stuff is easy, though. Let’s see how you did with the rest of me.”

The witch grabbed hold of her collar with both hands and quickly and sharply pulled it down. Material ripped and buttons popped. The kitsune gasped and renewed her struggling as Marisa pulled the two halves of the blouse apart, baring her chest.

Marisa whistled. The brassiere that she’d revealed was black and lacy, the kind of fancy lingerie that Yukari was known for. Beneath it, the kitsune-Marisa’s breasts heaved. They were larger than they’d appeared under the blouse, the skin of her cleavage and her neck pale.

“Well, there’s another mistake,” said Marisa. She slipped a finger into one of the cups and drew it along the inside of the lacy border, making the kitsune gasp. “This kinda thing is far too flashy for me. See?” She sat back and quickly unbuttoned her own blouse and opened it. The bra underneath was plain white cotton. “I’m more into comfort, case you didn’t notice. It’s why I like wearing bloomers.” 

She considered the frightened fox-youkai with a teasing grin. “Why the flashy underwear, though? Thought you might get lucky with Reimu?” She shook her head. “I should be angry with you, but if you’ve got a thing for her I feel sorry for you. She won’t let you do anything to her no matter how drunk you get her, you know. Maybe a bit of hand-holding, but that’s it.”

The kitsune, despite her fear, was blushing hot. “N-no, it’s not like that. I just wanted to try the sake.”

Marisa sighed. “You went to all this trouble just for some sake? I find that hard to believe.” Leaving her own top unbuttoned she leaned down and rolled the kitsune onto her side, then slid a hand under her blouse and unclasped her bra. The straps were still trapped since the kitsune’s arms were tied, so Marisa just pushed the cups of the now-loose bra up off her breasts. They popped free and Marisa ran her fingers across the soft, bare skin, chuckling.

“Cute,” she said as the kitsune-Marisa squirmed under her touch. “But really not all that much like mine. Your nipples are the right size, but they’re pink.” She leaned back on her knees again and quickly stripped off her own top and undid her bra. She wriggled the straps from her arms and let her breasts fall free. They were larger than the kitsune’s. Hefting them in her hands, she said, “See? My boobs are bigger, aren’t they? And my nipples are brown, and they hide away unless you kind of tease them out.” Her fingers slipped up over her nipples and with some pinching and rubbing they were soon sticking out, hard.

The kitsune had stopped struggling and was staring. Marisa looked at her, her face pinkening with the delightful feeling that rubbing her breasts was producing in her. “Ah. Like what you see?”

The kitsune blushed, but said nothing.

Marisa pouted at her. “Aw, c’mon. You’re honestly telling me these things don’t do anything for you?” She squeezed her breasts together to produce a deep ravine of cleavage. “They’re not the biggest in Gensoukyou, but I’ve never had any complaints.” She sighed. “Guess you might be a leg-girl, then. Or maybe you prefer butts. Figures, since you’ve been sniffing around my Reimu.” Marisa, letting her breasts hang free, leaned down over the kitsune. “Her butt is pretty nice, isn’t it? Definitely her charm-point. Beats me, though, how it can be that round when she basically lives off rice and pickles. Maybe she sneaks manjuu or something while I’m not around.” She brought her head closer to her double’s chest and the kitsune watched her with anxious eyes. “Yeah, cute.” And then she darted her face forward and slipped her lips around one of the pink nipples.

The kitsune gasped and started to struggle again, but Marisa swung her leg over her so that she was straddling her and pushed her double’s thighs together with her knees. All the while she kept the nipple in her mouth, rolling it between her lips and flicking at it with her tongue. Then she let it pop from her mouth and turned her attention to the other.

The kitsune was starting to pant and tremble. “No, no!” she muttered. 

Marisa took her mouth from the nipple and snorted. “You don’t have to act like you don’t like it, ya know. You’ve been watching me to see how I act so you could trick Reimu, right? So you must know I’m no blushing maiden. I’m not going to let you get away, so you might as well just relax and enjoy it.”

Marisa squeezed her double’s breasts together so that she could flick her tongue across both nipples at the same time. The kitsune moaned and squirmed, but it was from pleasure rather than any real attempt to escape. Marisa then ran her fingers along the kitsune’s sides, eliciting sharp, animalistic cries from her double. The soft smoothness of her skin against the hardness of her ribs was a delightful contrast and Marisa felt herself starting to get excited. 

The whole thing had started off as bullying, but the kitsune’s smooth and curvy body, the rich scent of her excitement, her cute cries and submissiveness were starting to turn Marisa on. And then there was the whole thing about messing around with someone who looked just like you. 

Marisa grinned to herself. Was she really that much of a narcissist? She’d have to ask Reimu, but she already knew what she’d say.

Sucking on the kitsune’s boobs and feeling her up was fun, but Marisa wanted more. She’d begun to feel that familiar sensation she knew all too well, that melty feeling between her legs, and she slipped a hand down to her waist and began to press herself through the material of her skirt. A delicious jolt sparked through her, and then another as she pushed between her legs with her fingers. 

Then her eyes fell on the cask of sake still sitting on the porch outside and she chuckled. “You got me so worked up I forgot all about why I came to visit Reimu in the first place.” She got up and grabbed the sake cup that Reimu had left and looked it over. “I don’t mind sharing an indirect kiss with Reimu, but this cup is just way too small.” She looked around and her eyes fell on the half-naked kitsune and she grinned widely. “But I know where I can find a bigger one.”

Grabbing her double under the arms, she slid her out onto the porch so that she was lying in front of the cask. Then she took hold of her skirt and pulled it off her.

The kitsune continued to watch, her eyes wide and glistening, her face bright pink from a mixture of embarrassment and excitement. Marisa grinned down at her and flung the skirt aside.

“Not struggling anymore, huh? I guess you must like what I’m doing then.” She ran her fingers across the material of her double’s bloomers. “I’m glad you knew enough to wear bloomers, at least. Reimu would have been suspicious if you’d worn panties. They’re super comfortable, aren’t they?”

The kitsune swallowed, saying nothing, and nodded. 

“Now to see if you got the bottom half as wrong as the top,” murmured Marisa.

She slipped the fingers of both hands into the waistband and slowly drew them down off her hips. The kitsune closed her eyes, turned away in embarrassment. 

Marisa chuckled. “Heh. You’re pretty furry down here, huh?”

“I... I’m a kitsune. We’re all like that,” her double muttered. 

The witch slipped her hand across the golden pubic hair that had been revealed. “Well, you’re lucky I like the natural look. And you’re almost as puffy down here as Nitori is. It’s really cute.” She stood up and without warning turned the tap of the sake cask. A torrent of the cool, clear liquor poured out straight onto the kitsune’s crotch and she gasped and began to squirm, but Marisa knelt quickly at her feet and held onto her knees.

“Don’t move so much,” she said. “You’ll spill it.”

“What are you doing?” gasped her double, breathless from the coldness of the sake.

“Like I said, Reimu’s cups are far too small. So you’re going to do the job for me instead. Haven’t you ever heard of wakame-sake? Now don’t move. It’s sacrilege to waste good liquor.”

She turned off the tap and dove her head down between the bound kitsune’s legs. Drinking in a mouthful of the liquid, she relished it for a few moments then swallowed it.

“Ahh!” she gasped. “That’s stuff is amazing.” She grinned at the kitsune. “I don’t know how much flavour you add to it, but I’m guessing you’re making it taste even better.” Then she dove back down and gulped down another mouthful. “Yeah, there’s definitely a sexy flavour there.” She looked up at the kitsune, who had conquered her shame and was staring down at the witch. “Wanna try it?”

She didn’t wait for an answer but instead sucked up another mouthful and brought her lips against her double’s. The kitsune gasped in surprise as Marisa opened her lips and poured the still-cold liquid into her mouth. The youkai had no choice but to swallow it, and it was quickly followed by a hot, sticky tongue as Marisa slipped hers into her mouth. 

The kitsune hesitantly kissed her back and Marisa chuckled deep in her throat. She broke the kiss and drew a hand across her double’s cheek, brushing away an errant lock of curly blonde hair. The kitsune closed her eyes and moved into the caress.

“Good girl,” murmured Marisa. “I knew we could be friends. Tasted nice, didn’t it?” 

The kitsune, her shy smile incongruous on Marisa’s face, nodded.

“Well, let’s have seconds, then.” Marisa poured another draught of liquor and like before she shared it with the kitsune. This time the youkai kissed her back straight away and sake spilled from their mouths. Marisa quickly broke the kiss, gasping.

“What a waste!” she said, wiping the wetness from her chin. “But I guess there’s more where that came from.”

She dove back down and drank the sake pooled between the kitsune’s thighs. Soon there wasn’t much left and she licked at the glistening thighs of her double to get at the final few drops.

“Yeah, there’s definitely a different taste there.” The witch’s face was flushed from a mixture of the alcohol and excitement. “You know, I think I’m going to need to try that on its own.”

She reached down and tried to pull the kitsune’s legs apart, but the shimanawa-rope was too tight. 

“Hey, if I loosen these ropes, are you going to run away?”

The kitsune shook her head. “Please. I won’t run away. Just... Please. I can’t stand it!”

Marisa blinked at her. “Please? You want me to do something?”

The kitsune blushed and turned her face away, but Marisa gently turned her back to face her.

“Hey, if you want something, you’ve got to just go ahead and ask for it.”

“Please...” the kitsune whispered. “Please lick me.”

“Lick you? Where?”

“Down... down _there_ ,” she muttered.

Marisa chuckled. “Well, since you asked so nicely....” Fumbling, she managed to untie the rope and impatiently pulled her double’s legs apart. Her hands slid down over the kitsune’s flat stomach and abdomen until they reached her sex. She gave a soft cry as Marisa parted her and leaned close to look.

“Like I said, not like me at all. But I guess you had no way of knowing.”

She stood up and pulled down her skirt and bloomers at the same time, kicking them off to one side. Her hands went straight between her legs and there was a sharp intake of breath as she pressed her palm against her most sensitive spot. 

“Wow, I’m soaking wet.” She knelt back down near the kitsune’s head. “What say I untie your arms as well?”

Without waiting for a response she was already untying the rope and drunkenly helped the kitsune to slip her open blouse and bra off. Then she turned around and straddled her so that her crotch was over her face.

“Take a good look,” said the witch. “Next time you decide to mimic me, you won’t have to rely on guess-work.”

Marisa felt the kitsune’s hot breath on her and she gasped. “H-hey, that’s a little too close... ah!” A jolt of delight stabbed at her between the legs as she felt a hot, wet tongue slide all over her. Her surprised gasp was quickly followed by a moan as the kitsune wrapped her arms around her waist and drew her pelvis down, her hot and agile tongue lapping at her all the while.

Marisa started to tremble with the waves of delicious pleasure spreading through her. She always got extra horny when she was drunk, but it wasn’t just that: this kitsune was no amateur when it came to giving pleasure to another woman. 

The witch used her hands to steady herself and then she darted down and swirled her tongue in her double’s wetness. The youkai seemed to be just as excited as she was, and the heat and luscious sweet-saltiness of her sake-soaked juices soon had Marisa’s head spinning.

Marisa felt one finger and then another slip into her and she cried out, her body shuddering. But she wasn’t going to let this pesky kitsune turn the tables on her! She redoubled her attack and soon her double was squirming beneath her. The friction of the kitsune’s smooth, warm tummy sliding underneath Marisa’s boobs made the witch pant in delight, while beneath her the kitsune began to whimper with an animalistic abandon. 

Marisa quickly found herself skidding over the edge. She felt herself dissolving away, her body melting below the waist as she flooded the kitsune’s mouth with her excitement. She knew the kitsune was almost at the summit of pleasure as well. Her thighs were trembling uncontrollably and Marisa had to hold them down or else she would have escaped from her caressing tongue. 

The kitsune was the first to come and Marisa grinned in triumph as her double cried out and kicked her legs up and down. The witch showed no mercy and kept on licking, delighting in teasing and bullying the now excruciating oversensitivity of her partner. But then the kitsune grabbed hold of her and sucked the hardness of her most sensitive spot into her mouth, swirling her hot and sticky tongue around it mercilessly. The tension in Marisa’s body grew unbearable, her fingers gripping onto the kitsune’s waist like claws - then she broke through and her head exploded in a kaleidoscope of light far brighter than any danmaku as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her. She arched her back and cried out as the kitsune kept licking, just like she had, and then she collapsed, shivering, on top of her. The two lay there together, sticky with sake and sweat and their own juices, panting and rendered dumb by the intensity of their climaxes.

After a while the kitsune rolled out from under her and Marisa, now lying beside her, looked at her with eyes that had just begun to see again. “Gonna use the opportunity to escape, huh? Well, I’m in no condition to stop you. Go right ahead.”

But the kitsune shook her head and instead threw her arms around Marisa’s neck and snuggled up against her. The witch’s eyes widened in surprise and she chuckled, hugging the youkai closer to her. She stroked the smoothness of her back and let her hands slip over the curve of her buttocks. It was so strange feeling what was essentially her own body in her arms, but the slight differences and the animal richness of the kitsune’s natural scent stopped it from being weird and Marisa decided she liked it. She leaned forward and kissed her double lightly on the lips, and the kitsune opened her golden eyes and kissed her back.

The two lay together, kissing tipsily and stroking each other until finally a dreamy half-sleep floated over them both as the last of their energy ebbed from their bodies.

\---------

There was the sudden snap of a twig being broken and Marisa jerked upright in alarm. The kitsune beside her was still half-asleep but had begun to stir, and Marisa put a hand on her chest and hissed “Shh!”

“Wh-what is it?” whispered the kitsune.

“There’s someone out there,” whispered Marisa back. “Probably Reimu.” She put her hands on her head. “Oh man, how am I going to explain all this?”

But then there was a voice. “Reimu? Hey, Reimu? Are you there?” and around the side of the porch came a figure dressed in a petticoated black and white dress and carrying a broomstick. The single braid in her blonde, wavy hair flicked about as she looked around. 

Another Marisa!

“Not _another_ kitsune?” whispered the real Marisa.

Her double shook her head. “No, it’s a tanuki. I know her.”

The witch grinned. “A tanuki, huh? I’ve got an idea...”

As they watched, the tanuki-Marisa crept up to the cask of sake and after quickly glancing about her, she picked up the discarded sake-cup and drew herself a draught. She was just bringing it to her lips when she was shocked to see two other Marisa’s, both stark naked and one with fox ears, leap out and grab her. The sake-cup was dashed from her lips and she choked and spluttered as kitsune-Marisa, giggling, slid her arms up beneath her armpits and held her fast. Struggling, the tanuki kicked out her legs and tried to pull herself free, the stress making her disguise slip as two round ears popped onto her head. 

The real Marisa stepped up and ran her fingers along the edge of one furry ear, making her tanuki-double gasp and blush.

“Wh-what are you doing?” she squeaked in alarm. 

The witch grinned as she began to undo the buttons of the tanuki’s blouse. “Well, you know what they say: two’s a date, but three’s a party!”

\------

“Dear Reimu, please let me apologise again...” Yukari was saying as the gap slid open inside the Hakurei shrine. 

Reimu stifled a giggle. “It’s okay, Yukari. Well, at least I understand now why you didn’t want Marisa to come.”

Yukari blushed. “I have no idea how I got so stuck!”

Reimu let her eyes slip over the generous curves of the gap-youkai and was about to say something about old hags and their wide hips, but the flushed vulnerability of Yukari’s face made her change her mind. She smiled, though, at the memory of Ran, Chen and herself all pulling together to extricate her from the gap she’d got stuck in.

“Well, I’m just glad that incident is over,” said Reimu. “Now let’s go find Marisa.” Her face suddenly darkened. “If she’s already drunk the rest of that sake I’m going to exterminate her, human or not.”

As they stepped out onto the porch the first thing they saw was the overturned cask with sake-cups lying willy-nilly on the wooden flooring. A vein started to throb in Reimu’s forehead. Yukari came up beside her, sniffing the air.

“Reimu darling, do you smell sweat and... _sex_?”

They came around the cask to find the bizarre sight of three naked Marisas lying in a pile in the sun, discarded clothes strewn all around them. One had fox ears, the other the rounded ears of a tanuki. All three were glistening with perspiration and fast asleep, the real Marisa, her arms draped over the other two, snoring the loudest out of them.

Yukari gasped and placed her fan against her mouth. “My goodness!” The flush on her face deepened, and she turned glistening violet eyes towards the miko. “Well, it appears that our Marisa found something to do while she was waiting for you!”

The look on Reimu’s face was murderous. “Yukari, get my broom.”

“Whatever for?” 

A dark smile crossed the miko’s lips. “There's some trash that needs sweeping up.”

The End


End file.
